Individuals are increasingly using client machines to access content, such as video files and live streaming/video-on-demand content, via the Internet or other networks. Players for such content are typically built using standard commercially available platforms such as Adobe Flash or Microsoft Silverlight. In some cases, such as where the client machine is included in an enterprise environment, or due to parental or other controls, users are restricted in some of the actions that they can take with respect to the client machines. As one example, users may be prohibited from installing software applications for security or other policy reasons. Unfortunately, if the platform does not natively provide certain player functionality, it can be difficult to provide that functionality without requiring the installation of a plugin or modifying the source of the content.